1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for easily attaching and removing a utensil made of wire or similar material to a handle that can vary in diameter and length. For example a tree branch, stick, or wooden dowel. The invention is generally related to open fire cooking utensils, and fishing/hunting spearheads, although other uses within the ability of those skilled in the art and without departing from the true spirit and scope of the novel concepts or principles of this invention are also included within the field of the invention. More particularly, the present invention concerns a method for easily attaching and removing a utensil made from wire or similar material to a handle of varying diameter and length in accordance with the claims.
2. Description of Related Art
When cooking over an open fire, the utensil to hold the food requires a long handle to keep the user far enough from the heat to prevent being burned. However it is cumbersome to pack, store, and travel with a utensil that can be over 2 feet long. It is also hard to clean such a long device after use. Similarly a frog gig, fishing or hunting spear requires a long handle and is hard to store, transport, or clean. It is advantageous for any utensil that generally requires a long handle, to have the ability to be attached and removed so that it is easy to store, carry, and clean. It is also advantageous if the utensil can attach to a handle of varying diameter and/or length to fit the specific needs of the user and materials available. In order to be effective the utensil must attach firmly to handle with minimal slipping or twisting when weight is applied. Many attempts have been made to provide utensils that telescope or other wise try to solve the issues of storing and transporting utensils that require a long handle, but few have attempted to develop a utensil that can be easily attached and removed from the handle.
Prior known attempts to create a method to easily attach and remove a utensil made of wire or similar material to a handle of varying diameters and lengths have failed to provide an adequate amount of gripping power to prevent slipping and twisting when weight is applied. They also are made in 3 dimensional shapes that are thick and easily tangled when storing more than one together. Reference prior marketed products: Grandpa's fire fork from Light my fire, and Grill Thing From Clever Camper
The innovative and novel features of this device provide a flat, very compact method for attaching a utensil that applies enough tension/torsion pressure in at least three spots on the handle to minimize slipping or twisting when weight is applied. The flat design makes it easy to pack, store, and carry.